The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Eric's Point of View)
by Bex0591
Summary: The title says it all. This about events that happened in the second film in Eric's Point and more. With some familiar characters from all three films, the TV series, books, with a few extra twits, and OC's. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope to improve both the story and my writing as I go along. All rights belong to Disney. Enjoy, and happy reading.
1. Chapter1:Celebration

Chapter. 1: Celebration

The morning was perfect. The sky, light and clear as a perfect summer day. The sea, clean and crystal, shimmering the light reflection of the sun. Today is going to be a good day.

The guests have gathered onto the deck, the sailors preparing to set sail to the open ocean. Everyone was excited, for today is the day to show both worlds of land and sea that we are now and forever truly on. For Ariel and I, have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl, name Melody. And today is her "Right of Passage Ceremony".

The Royal Galion was covered with garlands and bouquets of flowers. Including a green and gold plaque that had Melody's initial, with a small pink bow on the bottom. The entire ship was engulfed by the aroma of sweet yellow daisies and white calla lilies. When it came to the arrangements, Ariel asked Melody which flower and color she liked best. Ariel wanted to use white calla lilies with purple ribbon, I had the idea of using yellow roses with pink ribbons. Melody was just about three weeks, but when we presented our ideas to her she just crawled on the bed and fell over to her back and her hands just happened to grab on to my ribbon and Ariel's flower. All Melody did was just play with them, as they were new toys. But they gave us the idea that the pink ribbon and the white calla lily went great together (just like us). Talk about best of both worlds, even though they were picked by a baby.

It's hard to believe that almost two years ago, the world of the merpeople was said to be myths and legends. But now here we are together as, well, practically next door neighbors. Me, the newest king to my kingdom of Meridia, Who's a husband to a beautiful wife, who is also both a mermaid, and my queen. And we are now proud new parents to a wonderful baby girl of both human and mermaid worlds.

Everyone keeps telling me I'm the luckiest man alive. To escape crucial storms that would've killed me, twice. To survive the wrath of a sea witch when she went insane with power, after turning herself into a titan. Most of all, being glad that my wife didn't drown me to try to kill me herself. At least I thought that's what she would've done after that fiasco with Ursula's human disguise Vanessa. In some ways personally, they're right.

The fact that Ariel was the one who saved me from that storm that caused the ship wreck. It was her that sang to me the morning after. The one who saved me again from my fake wedding to that black and purple witch. And the girl who was nearly killed by that monster if it weren't for me.

Everyone has their own opinion on how I'm still alive after everything that happened. Here on land, they believe it was God lending his strength to those who were doing righteous in his presents. To the merpeople, they thought it was just pure luck to those who escaped the wrath Poseidon's power. In my opinion, it probably the sum of both.

No matter, one thing for certain that without each other. Neither me nor Ariel, would've made it out alive and be here celebrating our daughter's arrival.

As for the adventures we've had and shared, we've put them away and are saving them as bedtime stories for us to tell Melody. Aside from them we're saving our energy for when she starts going off on her own adventures that'll might get her into mischiefs. Something tells me, that my little Melody will someday become more like her mother when it will come to stuff like that. I mean she has my hair color and eye's, but I want to be prepared for when she starts walking and swimming, then we'll be in hot water. But no matter what Melody decides what she turns out to be, we will love her and always be proud of her.

I greeted the guests one by one as they came aboard the Galion. Most were close friend, and members of the royal court. Including Grimsby, and Carlotta as the closest people to parents I have, since mine passed away when I was just a little kid. To Ariel, they're both in-laws, teachers, and the closest human friends she has here in Meridia. And in a way, they're more than happy to be somewhat grandparents to Melody on my side of the family.

Grim, he may not seem like it much, but he's really like a second father to me. He didn't teach me how to sail, or steer a ship, but he did everything he could to teach me what I know about being royalty, and its duties. It wasn't easy for either of us, especially for him when it came to his lessons. Because half the time I would sneak out during his sessions and spend the remainder of the day on the beach. Or get lost in a daze in my imaginations about sailing the seas, or the stories about mermaids. However, before my father died Grim swore to him that he'd look after me and teach me what I needed to know about being a prince, and how to be a king. Like I said it wasn't easy but he kept his word and through the years we had together, Grim fulfilled his promise with flying colors. Especially when there were times I felt I could never measure up to his or my father's expectations. Times I felt so panicked, stressed, or confused of who I'm supposed to be, or want to be. Grim was able to help me by letting me observe and work with the sailors, showing me how to navigate, steering the ship, and how to set the sails. Letting me do things like horseback riding to village, or walk on the beach unescorted, things to help me relax so I could clear my head. And occasionally giving some advice help me make certain decisions, pretty much what Grim did when I couldn't get my mind off about the girl who saved me. It wasn't easy, but I was going to let the mystery girl and choose to get to know Ariel more. Of course, I didn't know at the time that Ariel was the mystery girl the whole time, but hey better late than never, right? And when we told Grim we were pregnant, he was thrilled with excitement that he's been given a second opportunity to teach again. For his sake, I hope Melody won't be too much of a handful.

Ariel, she was a princess, she was born and raised in a life of royalty just like me. So in some ways she knows how to behave, and how to act like a princess (even it meant being bored to death at half the things in the life of a royal). And what I found most intriguing about her, is her independence, curiosity, love for music, and wanting to be and adventurer. A great match that both myself and Grim defiantly approve of. Then again, a royal life under the sea is a little different as to living on land. Especially when to know the difference between utensils to eat with, and to comb your hair with.

To Grim, even though she was a mermaid princess who was transformed in to a human. She was no different from any other individual who needed to know the basic niceties of the royal human culture. When it came to knowing certain objects, like telling which was a musical pipe, and a smoking pipe (which by the way still makes me laugh). From learning how to dance, to what kind of cake you want. She faced these kinds of dilemmas when planning our wedding and felt very overwhelmed, especially feeling worried that her family wasn't going to be part of the wedding. But luckily with the help of Grim and Sabastian coordinating together, we were able to create a wedding that everyone is still talks about to this day.

For Carlotta, aside from being the head housekeeper of the palace staff. She's also a second mother to me and Ariel since we lost ours when we were both just little kids. I can remember when I was about maybe six or seven years old, I use to have nightmares so bad. I'd wake up screaming, gasping, or crying and Carlotta would come in to try to calm me down by trying to tell me things like, "It was just a bad dream. You're safe now'. How'd she held me close as she was hugging me, she also hummed a song to me, something her mother sang to her but couldn't remember the words. But she remembered the melody of the song by the heart. It was like something my mother did when she was still alive. I could tell that Carlotta really does care, and she was the one woman I can come and talk to about certain things.

For Ariel, her mother Queen Athena was killed when she was only about three or four years old so she doesn't remember much about her. So anything that involves a mother daughter bonding wasn't something she wasn't too familiar with, but it is something she shares with Carlotta. Like any mother figure to someone like me, she wants me to be happy as long as she approves of who I choose. And I think Carlotta approved of Ariel ever since after that fight with Ursula, especially finding out that she was a mermaid princess. When the word got out about our wedding, it was both her and Ariel made that beautiful wedding dress together which brought tears to Carlotta. She said she felt really honored and happy to share that moment, and is proud to be a somewhat a mother-in-law to her. It was at that moment that Ariel told me that she really feels that she has a mother at her side. And what mother wouldn't be glad to hear that she's going to be a grandmother? Now that bit of news really got Carlotta excited about having a baby in the castle again, to be able to have that mother, daughter, and grandmother bonding type experience.

It really is good to know that Ariel not only gained in-law-parents to love and share a life together. It also a great thing to understand that Melody will have both grandparents on both land and sea, to know that no matter where she ends up in life. There will be those above and below the waves that she'll know they will care and love her. Like I said, Both Grimsby and Carlotta are more than happy to be part of Melody's life, I know I am.

"Congratulations your Majesty, you and Queen Ariel must be very proud". Said an elderly woman wearing a rose/white colored dress, as she bowed her head and rose back up with a small smile.

"Thank you Lady Matilda, we are most very proud. And thank you for honoring my daughter with your presents. You look more lovely every time I see you". She then let out a small giggle and blush. She always felt, even the most smallest of complements made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Excuse me King Eric, but where is the little princess and the Queen? We are all very anxious to meet your new borne child". Asked and elderly man. He was short, at least the top of his head was at my shoulder. And he was round, just like captain Jones, but seemed to be in good health.

"They must be still in the ships cabin getting ready. Sometimes waiting for two minutes can feel like two hours when women take their time". At least I hope so.

The last time Ariel missed the ship, she hitched a ride on the back of her killer whale friend Spot. Hoping to ketchup and climb onboard before anyone notice, but they did and that made her list of grand entrances. I wasn't mad or embarrassed, (maybe a little) maybe a little nervous, and worried. But seeing a whale like Spot up close carrying my wife like that. All she could do was just smile and wave, luckily my fears all washed away the moment I saw Ariel stepped on to the ship.

"Eric, Captain Jones wanted me to let you know that we're about to cross the border line between our shores and Atlantica's waters. I think it's time for you and the Queen to bring Princess Melody outside to the deck to meet everyone". Said Grim with a serious tone.

"Okay Grim, just be sure to have the band ready when we walk down the stairs". Hopefully there won't be any need to pick up swimming hitch hikers. Thankfully the sound of a certain baby crying, and a familiar singing voice proved that both my wife and daughter were on the ship.

"Oh than God". I whispered in relief.

Sometimes I forget that Ariel is a natural borne adventuring type of woman. But after the baby was borne, I think she's finally settling down and saving her energy for the years to come with Melody. Cause if there is anything that she inherited from us, it'll be our love of dreaming and exploring. Considering what my father-in-law went through with Ariel, I pray to God to give me the strength to keep up with Melody and keep her in line without being too hard on her. I swear, nothing about being a leader or a parent is going to be easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Everything was really well prepared to introduce Melody to everyone. To both the members of the Meridian royal court, and to the ocean citizens of Atlantica Including Ariel's family and friends.

I accented the stairs to the ship's cabin then started listening to Ariel's singing. I can tell by a certain tone that she's singing Melody's lullaby. I can never get enough of her music, I laid my ear against the door to listen in on the song. As soon as Ariel started singing, I lipped sing with the lyrics. Just to get the feeling that I'm in there with them without interrupting.

"You are my world my dar-ling.

What a wonderful world I see.

You are the song I'm sing-ing.

You're my beautiful Mel-o-dy".

As much as I love my wife's singing voice, I'm afraid it was time to cut the lullaby short. Half the time I hate to admit it, but as King and Queen we duties as both diplomats and as parents. So, we have to present our daughter to our neighbors to both above and below the sea. And the ceremony has to go on without delay.

"Ariel, darling we better be going". I said to her as I opened the door to the cabin.

"Oh Eric, look at her. Isn't she glowing?"

"Yes. She looks divine and you look exquisite. But look at the time".

As much as I would love to keep looking, and admiring the two most beautiful women in the whole world. We really couldn't keep everyone waiting.

"It couldn't be is it?"

"Your majesties, the crew is awaiting your orders". Grimsby bowing, as he welcomed us as we walked toward the stairs down to the deck.

"We're sailing away from our borders your highnesses".

"Thank you Captain Jones".

"Steady boys, steady". The first mate, Thomas commanded.

"Ahoy, their coming". The lookout announces

"Grim, the band". I whispered.

"Yes sir. Trumpeter's ready, drummers are drumming".

We descended down the stairs to the deck of the ship, greeting Melody to the guests one by one. She was being the happiest baby in the world, cooing, smiling, and laughing at anything and anyone she saw. All except Max, who was too busy hanging his head over the portside. Probably wanting to be the first to greet the merpeople. Hopefully they won't be scared when he stars barking.

"Oh look at the little angel, she's so beautiful". Adored by Lady Matilda.

"Yes I can defiantly see her father's smile, as well as her mother's beauty". King August complimented.

He was an old friend of my father before he died. His son Prince Christopher, is back home with his wife Cinderella who is ill with the cold. They send their regard, and we gave our love to her father-in-law. As well as our hopes for her speedy recovery.

"I must say your majesties, King Triton must be very excited to meet his granddaughter. As well as your sisters for their new niece".

"We'll soon find out King August". Ariel said as she smiled.

"King Eric, merpeople approaching on the port side". Said Thomas

The sound of splashing water, and blow holes letting out air. The guests then waved to the folks down below to welcome them to the surface. That was the sign that the celebration is really about to get started. In the crowd we can see Flounder and Sabastian, as well the old gang together with their own little ones.

Prince Thor and Princess Pearl of Olympia. Whom I've heard that she's not much of a party girl anymore, but more mature now. As for her husband, his attitude has improved since last time we met. He's also being crowned King of Olympia after his father steps down, and passes the throne to him next month.

Evan (aka Little Evil Manta) and his wife Laura, hold their son James. Who, a lot of people are still surprised that him being a son of a manta man. He turned out to be merboy instead with the body and tail completions of his mothers. The color of the tail and hair he gained form his father. Luckily looks never mattered to Laura, because she's blind and has her way of seeing things her way. Just as long as James is happy and healthy, nothing else matter.

Last but not least, the one couple that are practically family are Urchin, Gabriella, her interpreter/ best friend Ollie, and their son Alexander (Alex for short). I still can't believe it, Alex looks almost exactly like Urchin, if it weren't for his mother's skin tone. But other than that, he's a good looking kid.

This is defiantly becoming a really great morning so far. And what better day for Melody, than to meet her God parents and brother. As well as helping Melody make some friends, that'll maybe someday be her best friends. And maybe some human friends to, if they don't mind getting themselves wet every once in a while.

Just then, the sound of trumpets playing the welcoming tune, and mersolders creating an aisle in the water. They raised their swords, making way for Triton to come to the ship with Ariel's sisters close behind him. Then paused in front of the guards with their husbands and fiancés. I joined my girls to greet the wise and noble sea king. He used his magic to raise himself to the edge to meet us at eye level with a pillar of water. He saw how happy Melody and Ariel were to see him, and the baby just laughed and cooed as always. Triton reached out his hand to stroke her cheeks and then smiled at him, and then he smiled back. At that moment, The king raised his trident and created a rainbow over the ship, just like he did before on our wedding day.

For that one moment, everything was as it should be. Two different worlds, finally together as one to celebrate the birth of a child of land and sea. If my parents and Ariel's mother Queen Athena were here, I'm pretty sure that they'll be happy, and proud of us all. Seeing not only two kingdoms, but worlds come together, inside one little baby girl.

To think, mermaids were said thought to be of fable myths and legends. And if, at the time it was true, most would believe we couldn't be together. Because most of us humans can't breathe under water, and most mermaids weren't able to walk on land. But thanks to Triton, for understanding me and Ariel's love for both each other, and our worlds. We proved we can be part of each other's world. And now here we are, as new parents to the first of the next generation of life that will carry our hopes, and love in her heart and dreams, forever.

**AN: If this a lot to take in a once in one chapter, I'm sorry. I might've gone a little overboard with the brain storming. And if there's anything you find something I need to work on, or improve just let me know don't be shy, and don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm currently working the second chapter, I'll post it as soon as I can but I do want to make this story really good. So please be bare with me. But still I want you to enjoy and Have a nice day. ;)**


	2. Chapter2:Tempest Shadow

**AN: First of all I will like to thank daniellm for being the first to follow and favorite, and Ashly for writing the first review. I'm sorry for taking long for adding another chapter, these things take time, and life sometimes needs my full attention. But anyways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hope to hear back from you all soon. Happy FReading, and have a nice day ;)**

Chapter.2: Tempest Shadow

"I offer this child to the four currents. Soon she will swim, and soon she will speak the words of the merpeople." Triton announced.

The king waved his trident over Ariel still holding Melody. Enriching the baby's color with its glow, using what looks like pouring rain. But instead of raining water, it's a shower of golden dust, almost like fairy dust. Melody then started glowing herself, I mean literally glowing with the golden aurora of the trident. And just like regular dust, this made the baby sneeze a couple of times, and we just giggled a little. The magic dust then faded away just as a breeze of wind started gusting from the east.

The sound of applauses and cheers came from every direction. Petals of pink roses were falling and drifting gently down to the deck of the ship, and to the surface of the water. Melody laughed more happily, and giving a bigger smile than before.

Triton brought both of his hands together, to make some kind of balled fists. Inside, some kind of golden glow was shining, then just faded away. I think he just created Melody's ceremony gift at the very last minute with magic. But knowing my father-in-law, his gifts are the best. Even when making them on the spot when he's thinking nobody notices.

"My precious Melody, I'm giving you this locket. So that you'll never forget that part of your heart, will always belong to the sea." King Triton assured.

The Locket is in the shape of a golden clam. Melody's name is engraved in front across the pendant.

Triton opened the locket, what came out looked like a small ball of light that floated up to Ariel's eye level. The ball grew to a size of a regular ball, in the form of a water-filled bubble. Showing an image of Atlantica, while playing Melody's lullaby like a music box. Inside the bubble, menfolk's are swimming, going in, out, and around the undersea palace.

Melody then started reaching for the locket, laughing and smiling even more. Probably thinking it's just another for her to play with. In that case, to be on the safe side we'll put the necklace in a safe place. Until the baby's old enough to understand that it's more than just a toy, or just another piece of jewelry. But still bring it out for to watch the mermaids swim, and listen to the music when it's time to go to sleep. Both we and Triton smiled, knowing it's a perfect and thoughtful gift.

When the song was done, the king then closed the clam to give it to Melody. Just then, as Triton was finishing putting the clamp of the necklace on Melody's neck. Without warning, some kind of sharp sound of water from below. Came some kind of blackish/ green thing just grabbed and took the baby, right out of Ariel's arms.

"MELODY" Ariel screamed out of horror.

The thing that has Melody looked like a tentacle, and by the look and size of it. There's no doubt that it belongs to a relative of the deceased sea witch. We all met her once before, she rode on the backs of her twin black/ white manta rays Cloak and Dagger, as she emerged from the sea. The one place most of the time is pristine and clear, is now a dark and murky place. As did the sky, a second ago it was blue, light and sunny with not a dark cloud in sight. Except now it looks like a storm is upon us all, but there isn't any lightning, thunder, or even a single drop of rain falling from the clouds above. We were all shrouded in a shadow of what looked like a tempest with her percent's.

"Ha, Ha HAA! A party!" The paled green/ black sea hag cheered out loud.

"URSULA'S CRAZY SISITER!" Screamed Sabastian.

"I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Morgana. SURRENDER THE BABY OR I'LL-"

"Na, ah ah." The witch interrupted as Triton was about to demand.

Morgana brought Melody closer to her, and kisses the baby on the cheek. Now that really struck our nerves, especially mine mostly. This conflict is bringing back memories of my first wedding. Except this time it's Ursula's sister, and my daughter in her mother's place.

"Ursula would've simply LOVE to have come, but something came up. Now, now what was it? Oh yes! You al SHISHCOBOBED HER!" She said as Morgana slithered herself along with Melody, onto the port side to where Grim and Carlotta were standing.

"One minute you're on top, the next your sushi. Now is that fair gramps? I ask you" Morgana asked Grimsby rhetorically, as she tosses Melody up, and catching her with her tentacle.

"But then, who ever said we had to play fair? Hm, hm, hm, hm. OH UNDERTOW!" Morgana called out.

Some kind of shadow was swimming under the water towards the ship, something big. There's only one Undertow I met once before, and he's no joke. When it came to his key senses, they revolve around his short temper, his swimming speed, and mostly his teeth. And I bet he'll want another go around with me, after the last time I made him loose half his dentures. One of the upsides of his temper and speed, they can defiantly make him loose sight on what's real, and what's a reflection from a mirror.

The underwater figure started emerge with it's dorsal fin, then kept coming up till we all saw the upper half of the tiger shark. Yeah, Undertow defiantly got bigger since the last time I laid on him.

"MAKE WAY YOU LITTLE MERSHRIMP. I'M COMMIN THROUGH!" The shark yelled out as he made his entrance.

Damn, Undertow looks like he's been working out, considering his size. And by the looks of his teeth, they're not only a full set again. They're even bigger, and sharper too. My God! This guy is about the same size as Spot the killer whale, and I'm betting his appetite is just as huge as he is.

Undertow stopped right next to the ship, directly beneath of where Morgana is holding Melody. He lifted his head up, just like a dolphin getting ready to play with. But by the looks of that sharp smile, he looks like he's ready for a morning treat rather than a play date.

Both Ariel and I were looking at Morgana and Undertow, trying to figure out what they had in mind. But so far they're making Ariel seem like she's about to have a heart attack if Melody isn't back in her arms. Me, I'm just more tense and furious for that monsters sneak attack, and all I want to do is send her down to a watery hell hole as I did to her sister. However, as long as Morgana has Melody in her clutches, we can't do anything without putting the baby at greater risk than she's already in. But the way Melody is laughing, she probably thinks all of this is nothing more than another game to her.

"Melody sweetie, for once this is not a laughing matter." I thought to myself.

Morgana held herself up using her tentacles to the rope ladder, while still holding Melody with just only one. By the looks of it, she's preparing to drop the baby at any time. And to make matters worse, it's not the water that Morgana's aiming for. But directly over the monstrous jungle fish's jumbo sized, razor teeth mouth. Even the slightest twitched made Ariel so panicked, that she reached out her arm and almost begged not to hurt the baby.

I had to pull Ariel back, as much as I want to pull out my sword and strike it through that hag's chest. We can't risk putting Melody in any more danger than she is already in. The only thing I can do for right now, is try to keep Ariel calm and hold her close to help her stop trembling, or do anything rational.

"That's more like it Mr. Fish lover, better keep your wife from doing anything stupid. Unless you want to find another method to teach your daughter how to swim".

Morgana, I swear to you right now when this is over, I'll destroy you just like I did with your sister". I warned Morgana, as I held Ariel close to my chest when she still shook with fear for Melody's life.

"Oh! Well in that case, I better watch my back. Until then, if you don't your little Melody to be Undertow's breakfast. EVERYONE BETTER NOT TRY TO BE A HERO, UNLESS THEY WANT A CHILDS BLOOD ON THEIR HANDS OR FINS!"

Everyone on both the ship and in the water, all took a step away from the witch and minions. She defiantly has Ursula's way of striking fear into the hearts of other's. Especially if they try to take matters into their own hands.

Even Thor, knowing a guy like him who's a prince of a kingdom who's practically borne ready for any kind of battle, and not let anything stand in their way. For situations this Thor's the kind of merman who's not so easily intimidated and he would've drawn out his sword by now. But considering he's a father of a baby girl himself, I have to believe that the last thing he would want to is endanger another's daughter for his impulsion and eagerness to fight.

Believe me, whatever Morgana wants. I'm sure that the last thing that anyone would want to do, is give in to those like her. But when there are lives latterly on the line all you can do is not make the hostile even more hostile than they already are. Just until you find the right moment to strike, then take them down before they can do any more harm. Cause if we give in to everything they do for them to get what they want, most likely they'll double cross you and make their escape. I should know, I fought a band of pirates that proved my point.

If there was one thing that both Ursula, and Morgana both wanted. It would be the magic of the trident that my father-in-law is holding in his hands.

"Now old man, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow". The sea witch demanded.

Yet again, I hate it when I'm right at certain times. The trident is practically the only known relic that was left behind by the god of the sea Poseidon, whom ever wields it has unlimited power. There's just one minor detail most forget, only the direct descendants of Poseidon can use the tridents power. Ariel, her father Triton, her sisters, and even Melody too when she's older. Those who even try to take it by force, the trident will not respond by their thoughts or will power. The current owner, or their descendants have to willingly give it up in order for the other person to use the tridents power. And that was something both Morgana and Ursula loved to take advantage of.

"You can have . . . Anything you want. Just don't harm little Melody". Said King Triton with the tone of defeat.

If there was anything Triton valued more than his power, it's his family that means the most.

"Well, well. I get the trident. Avenge poor unfortunate Ursula. AND GAIN ALL THE POWERS OF THE OCEAN! And it's not even ten o'clock. Hm, hm, hm. . . . Not a bad morning".

Talk about from a good morning, to vengeful party crashers, to the worst our worst nightmares. If we all learned something from our last encounter with Ursula, someone like Morgan using the power of the trident, will be worse than anything we could've imagined. Whenever in the wrong hands, not only the beholder of the trident will have the power of the seven seas. They'll have the power to take over, or even destroy (or sink) the surface as well. That's one of the things that became clear to some people on land, with that notion some citizens of Meridia became afraid of the merpeople. Afraid that they'll bestow us a damnation on all of us. But after our last encounter with Morgana, we were able to show them that they have nothing to fear from the merpeople. And when we stand together, there is nothing that Morgana, or anyone else like her can do to us.

It happened so fast but by the time I noticed, it was too late. When I wasn't paying attention, Ariel reached over to my sword and cut one of the main lines to a sailing beam.

'HIT THE DECK!". I yelled.

The beam missed us and the guests, but swung right into the pale green witch's torso. Causing her to right into the rope ladder, then back into the water to where her twin manta rays. But, it also caused Morgana to loose grip of Melody who was about to dive into the sea. I didn't want to wait and see if she could swim at her age, much less fast enough to get away from the tiger shark who looked ready for his mid-morning snack.

I grabbed hold of the rope Ariel cut, and swung right into the path not to the water, but Undertow's jaws. But my main focus was catching Melody, and getting her back to her mother. The shark nearly just about had Melody, but thanks to my father-in-law. He turned the monstrous fish eater, into something no bigger than Flounder, a guppy. Thanks to that bit of magic the tiger guppy wasn't much of a threat, and I caught Melody who's now safe and sound.

"It's okay Melody, it's alright. Daddy's got you". T reassured her. But of course she was still laughing.

"Melody". Ariel said in relief.

"Ariel, it's all right. Shoe's okay".

"THIS ISN'T THE END TRITON. IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING".

The witch swam to an open area, then started to spin herself around and around slowly. Creating a small whirlpool of black ink, she was making her escape.

"AFTER HER!"

"You herd the king men. AFTER THAT WITCH, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY". Thor yelled out.

Morgana let out a small whirlpool of ink, the submerged herself as she laughed. With Undertow, and the twins Cloak, and Dagger swimming towards it. Then just like that, the ink whirlpool disappeared, along with the witch and her sea goons. But not with leaving a message.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME. BUT I'LL FIND YOU. AND YOUR PRECIOUS GRAND-DAUGHTER".

"Oh my GOD!"

"What'll we do?"

"Those monsters could be anywhere".

Worries, and panics were beginning to rise within both parties of people. There was only one person who's trying to stay calm, but she still trembled with fear, is Ariel. Knowing her, she isn't the type to scare easily but after what Morgana just did to her, to us. I couldn't do much to help her calm down, except just bringing my hands to both sides of her face to get her to face me.

"Ariel, ARIEL! Calm down. Look at me, look at me". Her eyes met mine.

Ariel's ocean blue eyes, were becoming red and started to fill with tears. Now that is a defiant sign that she wasn't just scared, for the first time since we've been married. Ariel was terrified.

"Listen, LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE!" King Triton called out, trying to get everyone's attention.

"I assure you all. We shall not rest until that bad woman is vanquished. Find her. FIND HER!" The sea king out loud.

With the way those bolts of lightning are shooting from the king's trident, it showed that he's defiantly furious at the new sea witch. When it comes to his family's well being, there are things he won't tolerate. And threats of any kind that's upon them, are one of those things.

"Eric, I think we best return to castle Meridia. I'm afraid it's not safe out here at sea".

"I agree Grimsby. Ariel, you and the baby get back inside the cabin, I'll be in there soon. Carlotta! Take them with you, please?"

"Yes of course. Come dearie".

As my surrogate mother leads my wife and daughter to the ships cabin, I kissed them both on their foreheads before they left my arms. I could tell that Ariel is still trembling with fear. As much as I want to comfort my wife, I have to assure my people and help them to keep calm. For some, this was dejavu all over again from my wedding wit Vanessa/ Ursula. Other's, this was their first time meeting the merpeople, and seeing a sea witch in person. This isn't going to be easy to explain or convince, then again when is anything ever easy?

"Eric, ERIC". A familiar voice called out to me

I walk over to the port side of the gallian, and I saw our friends and their families down below.

"Urchin, Gabriella, Flounder, Sabastian, Ollie. What's going on?"

"Listen, Evan, Thor, me, and some merguards we'll swim with you all back to your Palace. They'll stand guard at any of all entrances from the ocean to the castle, to make sure Morgana doesn't get a chance to strike again. Sabastian will go with the King to find Morgana, and Flounder will stay with you guys."

"Thanks Urchin, that sounds like a good idea".

"Just have your guests stay away from the edges and try to keep them from panicking". Ollie translated Gabriella's sign language.

"Alright then, let's go. Gabriella, while Urchin and the others are swimming with us. You, Pearl, and Lara take your children, and swim ahead back to the castle and meet us there. And take a guard or two with you, just in case". I said to Gabriella, using sign language.

She gave me a thumbs up, and nodded her head (I guess her sign language lessons finally paid off). They dove back into the water, Urchin took his position at the starboard side, Evan at the port, and Thor at the stern with one merguard with them. While two other guards took place at the rear.

The girls and their kids swam ahead back to Castle Meridia to wait for us. Especially wait there for Ariel, maybe to think about what to do what they can to help her.

"ARIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" I said out loud as I turned to face everyone on deck.

"Listen to me, the witch is gone there is nothing to be afraid of at the moment. But for your own safety, I need you all to stay away from the edges of the ship. And when we return to Castle Meridia, you must exit the vessel in a calm and orderly manner. Now, we going to have merman guards escort us back, and they'll stand guard at all the entrances from the sea to the palace until further notice. When you leave the ship, my advisor Grimsby will bring you to the west wing court yard where we will wait until we receive news from King Triton. Understood?"

The guests gathered together in the middle of the deck close to the mass, and the sailors went straight to their posts to set sail back home.

"Captain Jones, set a course back to the castle".

"Aye, aye, your majesty".

"Triton, let us know if you find anything on Morgana's whereabouts. The last thing we all need now is another sea witch bringing hell on earth again".

"Agreed, you have my word son. The next time I see that woman, I'll cut off her tentacles and hands for her touching my grandchild".

The king submerged himself under the sea, and swam away with some mersoldiers following behind him. They went to the direction of where Ursula's old lair is. I really hate to be even a little negative, but I doubt Triton and the guards will find any trace of Morgana ta her sisters hide out. And I don't think she's going to attack at the palace, much less be able to kidnap Melody again. If there was anything she wanted to accomplish aside from obtaining the trident, it also had to involve striking fear into us all when we least expect it. Well, I guess she managed to do that perfectly well. Especially trying to get payback for her sister's death, even though they weren't very close with everything I've heard about them. In a way, they were family in a twisted, insane, evil kind of way.

But I can't think about that stuff right now. What I have to do right this moment, is get my family, and our guests somewhere safe for the time being. When we do, we have to wait until Triton returns with information about Morgana's whereabouts.

To think, this morning was supposed to be the start of a new beginning for us all. But instead, this turned into a vendetta against not only against Triton, but to my family. And just like what Morgana said, this is just the beginning. An d something tells me, that by the end of the day, Ariel and I will have to make a hard and difficult decision to determine on how to raise Melody.


End file.
